


what is miya atsumu?

by omigiris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, hinata kags and yams are in their second-year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris
Summary: Kageyama was the king, Oikawa was the grand king, but what was Miya Atsumu? Hinata finds his answer when Atsumu approaches him on the first day of his second Spring Tournament.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 309





	what is miya atsumu?

**Author's Note:**

> posted on twitter but i saw errors and i became FRUSTRATED.... I CANNOT CORRECT IT.... so i correct it here.

Kageyama was the king. Oikawa was the grand king. So what was Atsumu in Hinata's eyes?

When Hinata first met him, Atsumu seemed as if he wasn't human like everyone else. He was a prodigy, a celebrity loved by the crowd and revered as the best setter and server.

Hinata, on the other hand, was just an insignificant spot on the ground, his only saving grace being his freak combo with Kageyama. A setter as eminent as Atsumu wouldn't even think of batting an eye at him.

Atsumu didn't need any labels in Hinata's mind, because they lived in completely different worlds and their paths would never cross. Hinata wasn't good enough, at least not yet.

So Hinata thought he would spend his high school years admiring Atsumu for his genius only from afar.

That was why Hinata was caught off-guard when his second Spring Tournament came around.

"Shouyou-kun." Hinata felt an arm snake around his shoulders, and he flinched at the unanticipated feeling of heaviness. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Yamaguchi and Kageyama had been with Hinata when Atsumu had come by. Their mouths collectively fell open when their eyes found their way to the new figure in the room. It was an unfamiliar voice, so Hinata couldn't reocgnize who was standing behind him from hearing alone.

Hinata slowly turned his head to his side, and his eyes grew wide in surprise, "You're—"

"...Oi, oi, have ya' forgotten my name already?" Atsumu let out a chuckle in amusement, but also sounding a little hurt. "And here I remember yer' name clear and well."

"Miya-san." Kageyama said solemnly. "It's been a while."

"He~y, Tobio-kun." Atsumu waved a hand. "...So? Have ya' two gotten any better?"

"Yeah." Kageyama declared without an ounce of hesitation. "We'll definitely beat you again this year."

"Ooh, this year's bound to be just as fun as last year, then." Atsumu mused, and his eyes darkened. "But ya' see, I always keep my word. I said I'd crush you this year, so that's exactly what I'm gonna' do."

Kageyama's expression became tense. Yamaguchi was still standing beside Kageyama in confusion, having yet completely processed the situation.

"W-We aren't gonna' lose either!" Hinata chimed in, his eyes focusing on Atsumu.

Atsumu gave Hinata a meaningful look, and he drew Hinata closer to him. "...I look forward to seeing ya' try, Shouyou-kun."

Hinata felt his face flush at the closeness of Atsumu's face to his own. It made more sense now why Atsumu was so popular among the girls now. The man was just radiating that erotic energy all over.

"...Oh, oops, forgot I was supposed to be somewhere." Atsumu lightly patted Hinata's shoulder before he pulled his arm away. "Guess I'll see ya' guys soon."

However, Atsumu was only met with dead silence.

"Hey... Why do ya' all look like ya' just saw a ghost?" Atsumu asked, his tone dripping with dismay. "Am I really that scary? Am I—?!"

"Oh no." Kageyama shook his head. "I just thought I didn't have to say anything."

"Tobio-kun, cut me some slack here.." Atsumu planted a hand on his forehead. "Isn't it rude to ignore someone who's saying bye..?"

"Oh, sorry. Bye." Kageyama said dully as he waved his hand.

"B-Bye..." Yamaguchi joined in, also awkwardly raising his hand.

"What's up with the mood?! That sounds super forced!!" Atsumu retorted, and his eyes rolled over to Yamaguchi. "...And who are ya'?"

Yamaguchi gasped, "H-He didn't even know I was here..."

"...Hey, you better not forget Yamaguchi like that!" Hinata interjected as he rushed to Yamaguchi's side. "The only bye you're getting is when we beat you! And we're definitely taking you guys down!"

"Oooh, now that's what I wanted to hear~" a content smile crept onto Atsumu's face. "So yer' name's Yamaguchi? I don't wanna' be disrespecting Shouyou-kun's friends, so I'll remember it."

"Yeah.." Yamaguchi mouthed. Realization quickly dawned upon him, and he made a small 'ooh'.

"Ya' better watch me closely, Shouyou-kun." Atsumu turned his head to Hinata, and he lifted his index finger to point it at Hinata's face. "I'll show ya' just how good of a setter I am, and you'll be beggin' ta' spike my tosses one of these days."

After cracking one last smile, Atsumu turned on his heels and walked off. The three second-years watched his figure gradually disappear in the distance.

"...You know, Kageyama." Hinata began.

"...What do you want?" Kageyama side-eyed his spiker.

"You're the king, Oikawa-san is the grand king, but Miya-san..." Hinata trailed off. "...I think he's weird."

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me @omigiris on twitter if you want!!


End file.
